User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/The Saddest One Piece Characters
At its core, One Piece is all about achieving goals. All the Straw Hats have a goal, and so do many others, and more often not they try hard and eventually (or will eventually) succeed, or, even if they don't succeed, they fought for it nobly and died nobly. However, there are always those select few characters that, in terms of goals, seem to lack them entirely or are completely incompetent when it comes to achieving them. Often, this leads us to think "What is the purpose of this character?" Compiled here is a list of 5 of the saddest characters, either due to them being complete nincompoops or the fact that their failure to acheive their goal, while not entirely due to incompetency, was heartbreaking. Honorable Mention: Bellamy Bellamy is indeed a sad character, that is to be certain. He was basically a martyr for the "Dreamkillers" ideology in Jaya, as he got thrashed by both Luffy and Doflamingo for promoting this ideology. However, he gets a second chance 500 chapters later, and seems somewhat OK, but then Chapter 731 comes, and he gets beaten to a pulp. Apparently not learning his lesson, he then confronts Doflamingo in Chapter 753, only to get beaten to a pulp AGAIN, and then used as a human puppet. Such actions would certainly merit a top five placing, so why isn't he in the top five? Well, it's Chapter 769. Chapters 769 through 770 show that Bellamy actually has a resolve, and he will fight to defend it. Even though his resolve holds nothing good for him, I thought it was kinda respectable how Bellamy didn't simply change sides because it was easier, making him a deep character not usually seen in most manga. If you think about it, Franky and Senor Pink's man creed basically involved them getting hit as much as possible in battle, and Bellamy's isn't much different. Do I hear anyone calling Senor Pink or Franky idiots? *Crickets chirp* However, I thought Bellamy's plight deserved a mention, even though I believe he actually has something going for him. 5. Gekko Moriah Gekko Moriah suffered many misfortunes, one of them being his genetics. Another thing counting against him, however, was the fact that he was a freaking Shichibukai, yet the arc he starred in came directly after the Enies Lobby Arc, one of the best arcs known to mankind, plus his own arc was generally not as liked. Not only that, but the most he could do in terms of battle was cut off people's shadows after ambushing them and controlling zombies. He freaking fought Kaido and didn't die, and this is the best he could do? You don't really make much of a name for the Shichbukai by doing this, and hell, even the World Government thought so. However, Moriah got a second chance in the Marineford War, but as shown there, he was just as incompetent. All he could do was cut off people's shadows, and pretty much all his attacks should never have happened! Eventually, the Marines got so fed up with him that they decided to kill him with Doffy, their good Shichibukai. But what happens? He gets a THIRD CHANCE! Moriah, if you don't do something useful when you show up again, you're moving up to Number 1 on my list. 4. Coribou Ah, Coribou. The character whose sole purpose is to complement his loserly, but not loserly enough, brother. Normally, I would write him off as too insignificant for this list, but one thing that happened in the Caribou cover story caught my eye. Caribou, the SOB that he is, left his brother and his crewmates to basically die at the Marine base after they rescued him. As far as I'm concerned, this calls for mutiny. But Coribou, being the side character's sidekick that he is, apparently forgives all and goes to Caribou with no points of contention. At least now that Caribou's kidnapped Coribou is free to make his own decisions for once. That, or he'll pursue X Drake. Guess what will most likely happen? 3. Hody Jones There are those who are fight for their cause in an incompetent way. At least if you fail, you can claim that you had an ideal, and then others can adopt that ideal. However, what happens when you fight for no reason and then totally fail? Hody is the primero ejemplo of this case, as he literally destroyed his body from the inside...for what? FOR WHAT? HE WENT DOWN FOR WHAT? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KS7IlF8BLnM Seriously, Hody is a really pitiable character. At least he'll never get a second chance to make himself go even lower. 2. Bluejam The East Blue is supposed to be the weakest sea, but I actually respect a lot of the villains there. Buggy became a Shichibukai, Kuro's intellect rivals those of the Grand Line, and Arlong's ideals affected a large portion of the world (even if it did create a really sad character). Bluejam, on the other hand...just, just, Bluejam. When I read about him in the manga, I felt myself wanting to hit my head on a wall. You have a pirate who is completely weak, yet aspires for the highest position of wealth. Sure, many pirates do, Doflamingo in particular. But how did he do it? Ask nicely. Then hope that the Nobles were trustworthy. I really pity him. And the only thing he found an interest in doing was...beating up kids. And their nanny. I almost put him at Number One, but then I remembered this guy...the true epitome of incompetence itself. 1. Buffalo Yes, Buffalo was never intended to be more than a secondary villain. But unlike the rest of the Donquixote Pirates, he not only was defeated twice, but was defeated twice in a completely humiliating manner (yes, Sugar was too, but at least she was badass). First you have him at Punk Hazard, where he along with Baby 5 is defeated by the Weakling Trio. Not a very good first impression. Luckily for him, he and Baby 5 got a second chance, and I was wondering how each of them would use their second chance. Baby 5's was pretty good, as we learned more about her while getting great comic relief. Buffalo, however, served the sole purpose of showing us how powerful Kyros was, by way of getting his neck snapped in one panel. I'm pretty sure he's not coming back any time soon, and seriously, who would want him back? Thoughts on this? Know other truly incompetent characters? Then share below, in the little stretchy boxes known as "comments" Category:Blog posts